During hydrocarbon exploration and production numerous different types of equipment is employed in the downhole environment. Often the particular formation or operation and parameters of the wellbore requires isolation of one or more sections of a wellbore. This is generally done with expandable tubular devices including packers which are either mechanically expanded or fluidically expanded. Fluidically expanded sealing members such as packers are known as inflatables. Traditionally, inflatables are filled with fluids that remain fluid or fluids that are chemically converted to solids such as cement or epoxy. Fluid filled inflatables although popular and effective can suffer the drawback of becoming ineffective in the event of even a small puncture or tear. Inflatables employing fluids chemically convertible to solids are also effective and popular, however, suffer the drawback that in an event of a spill significant damage can be done to the well since indeed the chemical reaction will take place, and the fluid substance will become solid regardless of where it lands. In addition, under certain circumstances during the chemical reaction between a fluid and a solid the converting material actually loses bulk volume. This must be taken into account and corrected or the inflatable element may not have sufficient pressure against the well casing or open hole formation to effectively create an annular seal. If the annular seal is not created, the inflatable element is not effective.